A Prosecutor and a Psychologist
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Klavier x Athena fluff :3. So cute! MadFox why you have to bring this up in a PM? XD hope you enjoy!


A Prosecutor and a Physiologist

I was walking towards Simon's office until I heard someone playing guitar, "Fop, please shut up with that darn guitar."

"Nein, I'm busy writing something for Fraulein Wright."

"Oh why?"

"She asked me to write her a song, that's all."

"I'm going to get more Snackoos; for once I'm out…"

"I'll see you later then Fraulein."

"Bye fop."

I knocked on Klavier's door, realizing I actually had some evidence for him, "Klavier, its Athena Cykes."

"Come in Fraulein Cykes."

I put the papers I had in hand on his desk, "Evidence for the upcoming trial."

"Danke."

"Willkommen Klavier."

"Ah, the Fraulein knows German ja?"

"Ja."

"How much German do you know?"

"Enough to start and keep a conversation for about ten minutes."

"That's better than Herr Forehead."

"Well, obviously Apollo knows only English."

"Probably."

"How did you meet Apollo anyways?"

"I was the prosecutor on a few of his cases."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So Fraulein Cykes, what's that necklace thing that's glowing?"

"O-oh that's Widget."

"And what does it do exactly?"

"It can sense discord in people's hearts, show my emotions and blurt out what I don't want other people to hear…"

"_Like that she likes Apollo sort of!_"

"W-Widget!"

Klavier just laughed at what had happened, "I see the blurting out thing."

"Widget needs a mute button."

"So you like Herr Forehead?"

"S-sort of… but he's not exactly my type."

"What kind of guy is your type?"

"Someone who knows more than one language, lighter color eyes and hair, someone who wouldn't care what Widget says and someone who would care about me. What about you?"

"Hmm let's see, I agree with you with the language thing, same with the hair and eyes, someone who wouldn't mind when I write songs and someone who would be happy to see me, and not fan girl."

"_That would describe me!_"

"WIDGET! This thing really needs a mute button."

He just laughed, "That was sort of my intention."

"R-really?"

'Yeah, I mean you'd be my type of girl."

"Just remember I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"I can tell Fraulein."

I looked him straight in the eyes, which were blue like mine, and the next moment, his lips were touching mine.

When we pulled away, he smiled and I smiled back, "Ich liebe dich Athena."

"Ich liebe dich Klavier."

"Do you want me to walk you back to Herr Wright's office?"

"First I gotta give Simon this." I held up a piece of paper that had the same thing as what was on Gavin's paper.

"I'll give it to him later Athena."

"Danke."

"C'mon, before Herr Forehead and Herr Wright get worried."

"Alright alright."

We walked in silence to the office until Klavier spoke up, "So Athena, why does Widget blurt out stuff you don't want to say?"

"_To annoy and embarrass her!_"

"What Widget said."

"Must be tough."

"It is."

"_I'm annoying!_"

We both laughed, "That's what he gets for blurting out what you think isn't it Athena?"

"Yep!"

We saw Apollo walking to the front door of the office building, "Apollo!"

"There you are Athena, Mr. Wright and I were wondering where you were."

"Sorry I was talking with Klavier here."

"Ja."

I looked up at Gavin, "I'll call you after work Gavin."

"Okay Athena, I'll be waiting."

I smiled at him, "Bye Gavin."

"Bye Athena."

"Something happen between you two?"

"_Their together now!_"

"Widget…"

Apollo just laughed, "That's a good Widget."

"_I'm not a dog Apollo._"

"I know I know."

"He hates when people do that."

"_Yeah!_"

We walked inside and saw Mr. Wright drinking a grape juice, "Mr. Wright I found Athena outside."

"Where was she before?"

"Prosecutor Gavin's office."

"_Kissing him!_"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A-hem, well Athena at least you haven't lost your pirate spirit."

"What does pirating have to do with this boss?"

"I don't know… just thought we'd change the subject."

We all sang the song and laughed afterwards, "At least I can still sing better than you two."

"It's because you actually sang it one time."

"Let's be honest Mr. Wright, she's the best singer."

"I guess she is."

We heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it boss."

I opened the door slightly then walked outside, "Hi Klavier."

"I brought evidence for you guys."

"Thanks!"

He kissed me on the lips, "Your welcome Athena."

I kissed him this time and a few seconds later he deepened the kiss, by pulling me closer.

"I'll call you Klavier."

"Call me after eight."

"Will do."

"Ich liebe dich Athena."

"Ich liebe dich Klavier."

He waved to me and I walked inside, "Evidence."

I put the evidence down.

"Fingerprints, perfect."

A few hours later I called Klavier.

"Hey Klavier its Athena."

"_Hey Athena, what's up?_"

"Do you wanna go get something to eat in a few?"

"_Sure, I'll meet you at Tres Bien okay?"_

"Eldoon's would be better."

"_Then Eldoon's it is._"

"Alright seeya there."

"_Bye Athena, ich liebe dich."_

"Ich liebe ich auch."

We hung up at the same time, 'Hot rock god likes me. Or rather hot prosecutor likes me…'

"_Klavier's a hot prosecuting rock god!_"

I just sighed, "You really need a mute button."

"_Yes I do!_"

"Stay quiet tonight please."

"_Maybe._"

I just laughed, 'Time to meet Klavier.'

After that first 'date' we had, we kept dating, which Mr. Wright and Apollo took surprisingly well… Whatcha gonna do right?

A/N: Klavithena might be my new OTP… sorry Justicykes fans ;_; don't hate me. I still LOVE Justicykes, but I feel these two fit together more… hence why in like chapter two of Turnabout Love Klavier was kissing Athena xD. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
